Charles Xavier's first class heart
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Charles Xavier falls in love, another mutant, a girl with multiple gifts including Telekinesis, teleportation and shape shifting, will Charles be able to keep a relationship with this girl, or will there Gene's get in the way, or more importantly: Raven and the other X men, especially when the others start teasing them and then things start to get messy with Shaw. Charles/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a story I came up with while listening to Skinny love and I love James McAvoy in X-men so I had to write a fanfic about it. PS Tell me if you would like more! I don't Raven, Shaw or Charles just my Katie. Sorry if the characters are like the original, this is based on X-men first class._

He met her a few years ago, in a library, wow, seeing Charles Xavier in a library, rare. Not.

Charles was walking quietly along the rows of books when he saw her, she was standing in the history section, her brown hair which was in a bob, was straight and the fringe kept falling in her blue eyes. She was struggling with a large stack of dusty books, they looked heavy, she walked further along and then tripped on her feet, and she crashed to the floor under a pile of books. Charles quickly walked forward and began digging the girl out from under them all, eventually he found her, he helped her to her feet. She looked at him through glasses. She smiled shyly.

"Hey, thanks for that"

"No problem, my names Charles" they shook hands.

"I'm Katie" Katie began picking the books up, Charles helped her.

"Your Mutation is very interesting" Katie froze; she slowly straightened up to face Charles.

"Telekinesis, teleportation, inflicted pain and even shape shifting, that's an amazing variation" She looked confused and then it dawned on her.

"Mind reading, nice" Charles laughed and the two began walking to the desk to drop the books off; when they had done so they left the library.

"Want to grab some lunch?" Katie thought for a moment.

"Sure why not?" Katie said shrugging.

A few minutes later they sat in a café, Charles drank tea while Katie had a glass of coke.

"So, where are you from?" Asked Charles, Katie took a sip from her glass before answering.

"Born and bred in Leeds, England small town not many people." Charles eyes widened.

"Really? I'm from Yorkshire"

"Well two Brits in a café" they smiled as they clinked their glasses together.

A blonde girl walked into the café, she scowled when she saw Katie, and somehow Katie knew she was another mutant, shape shifter mostly likely, Katie quickly changed one of her eyes to a different colour, one blue and one green.

The girl walked up to the table, Charles looked up at her surprised, but underneath it, he was annoyed.

"Ah, Katie this is my sister Raven, Raven, this is Katie…" Charles looked at me, he trailed off when he saw one of Katie's eyes were different than the other. He sighed; Raven looked peeved when she saw Katie's eyes, Raven blinked and her eyes were now different , one goldish brown and one blue. You could cut the tension with a knife. And Charles was sick of it.

"Enough!" His voice echoed across their minds, the pair blinked and their eyes were back to normal. Raven looked shocked while Katie just smiled. Katie glanced at Charles's tea-cup, which was still full to the brim; she looked back at Raven just as the cup crashed to the ground, knocked over by an invisible force. Raven jumped back, trying to avoid the tea. She looked pissed off at Katie who just looked back Charles, who laughed lightly and smiled at Katie.

Raven looked at Charles furious, he never smiled at her like this, this smile was full of pure love, and it was love at first sight for Charles and Katie. Raven knew it. And it made her sick.

"Why don't you just suck up to some other guy in another place genejoke?" Charles looked at his adopted sister shocked, Katie looked down hurt, and she picked up her jacket and handbag. She stopped in front of Charles for a moment.

"I'll be going then, sorry I wasted your time"

"No Katie-"

"Goodbye Charles Xavier, I wish you luck in your studies" before Charles could object the girl had left the café, Charles turned angrily to Raven.

"Genejoke Raven, really? You have powers too, it's not fair to dis other peoples because they can do what you do or look at me!" Charles got up furious and walked quickly from the café, leaving Raven on her own; she looked down ashamed at the tea that was a puddle at her feet.

Charles walked along the street hurriedly along the street; he saw a long blue jacket in the distance, Katie's jacket.

He ran along the road, pushing past and through people, he was close to the top when a car stopped suddenly, he slid across the bonnet of the car, the driver honking his horn loudly. Charles ignored him as he finally reached Katie, her tapped her on the shoulder, she turned her tear stained face to face his, and she was obviously hurt by Raven's comment.

"Katie… Katie" Charles gasped, attempting to gain his breath back.

"I'm sorry Charles, save it, I can't, and I can't talk to you" she turned to walk away, but Charles grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him again. She looked shocked; Charles looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm about to do something, illogical, unplanned, soppy and maybe offense, but I don't care, because if I don't do this I'll lose you, forever and I can't let that happen" Charles voice said in her head.

"What?" Charles smiled.

"This" Charles grabbed her neck and pressed their lips together, instead of pulling away from the kiss, Katie cupped his cheek, Charles finger were entwined in her soft hair. After a moment they drew away. Charles looked embarrassed and awkward. Katie's cheeked were light pink.

"I, I don't know what got over me, I'm sorr-" Katie smiled, she cut Charles off with a quick kiss on the lips, he smiled when she drew away.

"Don't feel sorry, were even now" the pair burst out laughing.

Far away Raven stood watching her adoptive brother, she felt burning rage, jealous and most of all. Burning hate…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is starting to go into X-men first class story line, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing, Hannah. PS. Sorry I didn't mean to add that Shaw bit, in this they don't know. Yet._

_Katie's flash back in her dreams…_

_Katie stood beside the man she called her brother later she realized he may be her brother but he was a monster, he barked at one of his minions, the brute left and came back moments later, dragging a young woman with him. Daniel [her brother] smiled; he walked to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye._

"_You know what to do little sister" Katie nodded her head slowly as she walked to in front of the woman, smiling. The woman looked fearfully into Katie's cold blue eyes. _

_Katie raised a hand, when she did; the woman screamed in agony, Katie began slowly clenching her hand into a fist, making the woman twist in pain, the more and more Katie clenched her finger, the woman felt burning pain. Eventually the woman went limp; Katie smiled broadly as she told the guard to take the body away._

_Flash back to two years after that…._

_Katie sat in her flat; she looked down at her hands_

"_How could I?" she thought._

"_I tortured all those people and killed them, for what, a sick perverse game, and entertainment for Daniel?" From then and then on, she vowed she would met other mutants, good mutants and save herself. But Katie Fulmar knew, she knew. She could never wash away what she did._

Charles Xavier awoke; he stretched and opened his eyes. He smiled, he propped himself on his elbow, he looked over at the left side of the bed. Sleeping soundly was Katie, her short hair tussled and spikey. She sighed softly and rolled over into Charles arms.

He put an arm around her shoulders; he snuggled down and closed his eyes, planning on having a lie in. No such luck.

The door of the room burst open, the curtains thrown back, blinding the two and the covers pulled back, Katie woke, squinting her eyes confused, Charles sighed heavily before opening his eyes. Standing there was Raven. She widened her eyes when she saw Katie, who was now trying to shield her eyes from the light and grab her dark green jeans and try save herself from the embarrassment of Raven seeing her in her underwear, though it was too late, the jeans which were on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company Charles" yeah right, she did, she opened the door and made sure they got home last night when Charles couldn't open the door or walk straight, for he was drunk, pulling an equally drunk Katie behind him.

"What?" Charles asked annoyed.

"Remember that lady, Moria Mctagert?" Charles thought hard, Katie smiled as she hopped up, pulling on her jeans and a Beatles shirt, when she began tying the laces on her heels, a business card slipped from Charles trousers and flew to his hand, he took the card.

"Moria Mctagert, CIA and her phone number, what did she want again?"

Last night in a bar….

Charles stood drinking from a large tube like glass, it was nearly empty, the people around him cheered and clapped.

"Drink, drink, drink!" Charles finished and held up the glass, the crow exploded into noise of cheers and claps, Charles got off the table he was standing on, and Raven met him.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you" They smiled, Katie comes over a kissed Charles, he wrapped an arm around her waist, they drew apart, Charles still had an arm around her waist. The two had been dating for three months and it had been going well, they were officially calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Much to raven's displeasure.

"I need another drink" said Charles as he shook the large tube glass slightly.

"You, another Cola" he said to Raven who nodded slightly.

"And you a pint of Guinness?" He asked Katie, who nodded

Charles let go off her and walked up to the counter, he was stopped by a brown haired woman with brown eyes.

"Congratulations Professor Xavier" Charles looked at her confused, or maybe the drink effecting his brain.

"Thank you, it's much harder than it looks"

"No on your presentation"

"Oh, you were at my presentation, it didn't notice you, thank you" Charles shook her hand.

"Moria Mctagert"

"Charles Xavier"

"Do you have a minute?"

"For a pretty little being" Charles touched a part of Moria's hair.

"With Mutated mc 1 gene, I have five" he said his words slightly slurred, the two sat down at a nearby table.

"I'm here on business"

Charles was very confused.

"Business?"

"I really need your help"

"Wha- alright"

"The mutations you were talking about in your lecture, I need to know if they may have already happened, in people alive today"

Charles leaned forward, placing a finger to his temple, to the average on looker, he was thinking, but Raven and Katie knew better, he was reading her mind. What he saw he didn't like.

He saw three different mutants, one woman that was made purely of diamonds, one that was a teleportation like Katie, the other, which was the leader had no physical mutant, unlike the other two.

"Professor?" Moria asked Xavier confused.

"Charles?" Katie asked him worried and then she saw his face, she stood with a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should talk when you're sober, do you have time tomorrow?"

"Something tells me you already know the answer to your question" Moria looked down, it was obvious she had seen something.

"This is very important to me, if we can help you" Charles took Katie's hand.

"Thank you"

Katie and Charles walked home, Raven ahead of them, not wanting to hear them. Katie stopped. Charles walked a bit before realizing, he looked back, he walked back and stopped in front of her.

Katie smiled at him.

"What? What is it?" He asked smiling back at her

"I love you Professor Xavier"

"I love you Ms Fulmar" Xavier grabbed Katie by the waist and pressed their lips softly, Katie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He loves me!" Katie sang in her head.

"I can hear your thoughts you know" Charles voice echoed in her head,

"I know and I don't care"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi! In this Katie is really a part of the x men, even though she only has two unique gift, her powers are stronger than Raven's even Erik's [Because Erik can only control metal]. This chapter was written listening to this is war by 30 seconds to Mars. Can somebody tell me if its Tagert or Mctagert please, I confused, oh and to anybody that doesn't know Shaw, he is planting missiles in Turkey and also his mutation is he can take things like fire and kill people with it also can anybody give me the name of the man that finds them cool, please tell me if you know, it would make my life a lot easier. Give shout outs for Katie's superhero name!_

_Five years ago…_

_Katie stood at the mirror, she looked at her eyes, the left eye was the familiar light blue with a dark blue rim, but the right eye was a different story. It was the same but there a bit of blackish red creeping into her iris. It was like god was punishing her for what she'd done._

_She changed her eye colour with one thought. It was back to its familiar blue._

_A year after that…_

_Katie walked up to the mirror shakily, she changed her eye back into its normal look, and it was completely reddy black._

"_No!" Katie screamed in her mind._

Charles shot up in bed, breathing heavy, he looked down at Katie, who was sleeping peacefully, and he had just read her dream. Charles shrugged it off and placed a hand around Katie's waist, going to sleep, it was nothing, wasn't it?

CIA head-quarters, Langley, Virginia

Charles stood in front of a projection board, Raven and Katie sat across from each other, three men sat next to each other at the end. Moria next to them. Another man with thick framed glasses sat on a chair in the back.

"The advent of the nuclear age may have sped up the mutation process; people with amazing ability's may already be among us" Charles turned off the projector and sat down next to Katie.

"Thank you very much"

"Tagert, you think some crackpot scientist in to make us believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men, you just bought yourself a ticket back to the typing pool, this meeting is over" said the man at the top of the table.

Moria went to sit up.

"No please sit down agent Tagert, I didn't really expect you to believe me, given all that you were thinking during my presentation is what type of pie they were serving in the cafeteria, it's apple pecan, I haven't been totally honest with you, I'm sorry, one of the many spectacular things my _mutation _is that I can read your mind"

"I've seen this before at a magic show, what now think of a number between 1 and 10" Charles laughed lightly.

"No agent Striker, you were thinking about your son William, who is quite sweet, although I would preferred to ask you about the Jupiter missiles that America is currently placing in Turkey"

"You brought a spy, who brought a goddamn spy in here!" yelled the head.

"No, I would never do that!" Moria yelled back, Raven stood from her seat and changed into the other agent without glasses that was white haired and heavy. Katie teleported from her chair to behind the two agents. They all looked at the two women shocked. Katie then teleported to Raven's side and Raven showed her true blue form. The two's faces were expressionless

Charles looked back at the officials.

"How is that for a magic trick?" he asked slightly bitterly

.

"Best I've ever seen" said the man from the back.

"I want them out of here and locked down until I figure out what to do" said Striker while pointing accusingly at Katie and Raven

"I'll take them, my facility is off site" said the man from the back again.

Moria and a man with glasses, he was skinny and underfed looking, they walked down a narrow hall.

"You'd think the director of the CIA would have a little more composure, instead he's up there worrying about the wrong mutants!" The man leaned over to take a drink from the water fountain.

"What are we going to do Levine?" The man didn't respond.

"Levine, Levine what's wrong with you?" Moria moved slightly closer to Agent Levine.

"Absolutely nothing, I've just frozen him for a moment because I'll like to talk to you, it's good isn't it? I'm as interested as this Sebastian Shaw as you are and if you want my help meet me in the third floor of the parking garage" said Charles Xavier's voice in her head.

Charles, Raven, Katie and the man from earlier walked along the third floor of the parking garage leading to the man's car.

"I can't believe it, I always knew there people like you out there, I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years but I knew it, you're going to love my facility"

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait" said Charles simply

"Why?"

"Agent Tagert got a lead on Sebastian Shaw and apparently if we don't move know we're going to lose him" just as he said it a black car pulled up, Moria driving.

"What?" said the fat man confused.

"Not only can he read minds, he can communicate too with them as well" explained Katie as she and Raven got into the back seat of the car.

"Moria and I just had a pleasant conversation"

"Yes, we did" replied Moria.

"That is incredible, but I cannot take you anywhere without the permission from upstairs"

"Would you like to see one more magic trick?"

"Okay"

"Get in the car"

"Good idea" the two men stepped in the car, shutting the car doors after them.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi! This chapter is written in my grannies, just thought you would like to know, anyway I have a flash back to when Erik was a child because then you have an idea about what Erik is like and what happened to him and why he is on a quest for Shaw, Katie's superhero name is included in the next chapter, drum roll! Anyway let's do this!_

_Erik's childhood memory, Nazi war camp, Germany._

(A/N: This flash back was in German, I'm just saying it in English but it was actually said in German)

Young Erik Lesmarr stood in front of a desk, another man stood by the record player, he dropped the pin on the record, and the record began playing.

The man began walking to his desk, his hand trailing across the crowded desk as he sat down.

"Understand this Erik" he sat behind the desk, in front of him was a silver bell, one Nazi Germany coin and a bar of German chocolate.

"I'm not like these Nazi's"

"Gene's are the key, yes? But their goals?" He took the bar and began unwrapping the paper.

"Blonde hair, Blue eyes, pathetic" he broke of a square and popped it into his mouth.

"Mmmn" he pushed the bar in front of Erik, who just stared at it.

"Eat the chocolate, its good want some?" Erik finally looked at him.

"I want to see my Mama"

"Gene's are the keys that unlocks the door to the future Erik, a new future for mankind"

"Evolution"

"You know what I'm talking about? It's a simple thing I ask from you, a little coin is nothing compared to a big gate. Is it"

Erik focused on the coin, his brow furrowed, trying hard to move the coin, with no avail.

"Yes" he gave up.

"I've tried Herr Doctor, I can't... I don't, it's impossible"

"The only things I can say for the Nazi's are that their methods produce results"

"I'm sorry Erik" he leaned forward and plucked the bell up and rang it once, he set it down on the table as two Nazi guards came in, a woman between them, Erik's mother.

Erik walked to his mother, she examined him worriedly.

"My darling" she whispered, the Doctor gestured to them and the guards pulled them apart.

"Here's what were going to do" the Doctor took a gun from his top desk drawer and pointed it at Erik's mother.

"I'm going to count to three and you're going to move that coin or I pull the trigger" Erik hurriedly lifted his arms, his finger in claws; he desperately tried to move the coin he just couldn't.

"One"

"Mama" he said looking back at his mother, arms still out stretched.

"You can do it" she told him.

He looked back at the coin, focusing hard.

"Two" Erik looked back, terrified.

"Everything is good" The guards removed their hold on her arms as the Doctor shot her in the head.

"Three" he placed the gun on the table.

Erik dropped his hands; he slowly peeked back at his mother who was on the floor. She wasn't breathing. Erik looked back at the man he would later know as Shaw.

His jaw tightened, his face turned to a look of hate and anger.

The bell next to the Doctor crushed.

"Yes wonderful!" Said the man as he held his hands up.

Erik took a deep breath and roared.

The filling cabinet behind Shaw crushed.

Shaw laughed.

"Excellent!"

Erik turned to face the guards, they backed away in fear, their metal helmets crushed, crushing their skulls and killing them, and they dropped to the floor, stone dead.

The equipment in the operation room began shaking violently.

Shaw stood watching the equipment shake through the glass walls.

The metal equipment began flying around the room, the metal tables banging off the walls.

"Nnnnoooo!"

After a while Erik calmed and the metal object fell to the floor motionless.

This was Erik Lesmarr's first time meeting with Shaw. Though it would not be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: A big thanks to Serenity10116 for reviewing my story, In the next chapter you find out about Katie's name sorry for the wait!_

A sleek black ship called the Caspartina sat in the water, the hull gleaming. Erik's head appeared from under the water. His brown hair sticking to his face, he swam through the water and hopped aboard the ship, he knelt down and removed a blade from his leg sheath, he walked around the corner, to reveal Shaw, Emma frost (the girl who can turn to diamond) and riptide (can create hurricanes)

"Herr Doctor" he said as he stopped. Shaw smiled when he saw him.

"Ah, little Erik Lehnsherr" said Shaw.

"He's here to kill you" said the pretty blonde. Shaw looked at her, she squinted her eyes, inflicting pain and memories on Erik.

Erik doubled over in pain, clutching his head.

"What kind of greeting is that?" he asked Erik. Erik threw the blade, though Frost caught it in her diamond form, Erik ran at her, she pushed him, causing him to fly overboard and into the water.

Emma changed back into her normal form.

"Emma, you know we don't hurt our own kind" a large horn sounded, they turned to find a big US army ship coming at them.

"Stop, this is the US army, do not attempt to move your ship" three lift boats came at them, men in them dressed all in black.

"They have a telepath" said Emma suddenly.

Emma blocked Charles with her powers.

On the other boat Charles stood, his finger to his temple, the man from earlier and Mactagert stood next to him, he gasped slightly.

"I've- I've lost Shaw, there's something blocking me, this has never happened before, I think there is someone like me on that ship, this is amazing, I can actually feel her in my mind, I'm sorry I'm not going to be much use to you tonight" he said removing his finger from his temple.

Suddenly two hurricanes appeared.

"Jesus!" the two hurricanes got bigger and were somehow thrown into the water, causing the boats to flying into the air and disappear.

Erik who was in the water, lifted the heavy metal chains with his powers and made them is destroying the top part of the boat, trying to kill Emma and Shaw.

A large submarine removed itself from the top half of the boat and began moving away, Erik tried to stop it, but it pulled him along.

Back on the US boat Charles and Katie saw this.

"Charles there's somebody else"

"What? Are you breaking up with me Katie, because know isn't a great time!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"No, there is another mutant; you got to get somebody in there to help him!"

"Erik stop!" Charles roared

Moria and the other man didn't respond. Charles removed his jacket and passed it to Katie, who took it; he ran and pushed himself over the edge and into the cold water.

Charles wrapped his arms around the man and tried to pull him away.

"You can't, you'll drown, Erik I know how much this means to you, but who have to calm your mind, please let go" Erik saw his logic and let go, calming his mind, letting the other man pull him to the surface.

When they reached the surface, Erik pushed Charles and Charles let go.

"Get off me!"

"Well done, just breath, WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Who are you?"

"Charles Xavier"

"You were in my head, how'd you do that?"

"You have your tricks, I have mine, I'm like you! Just calm your mind"

"I thought I was alone"

"No Erik, you're not alone"

_Convert CIA research base…_

Moria pulled up and looked back into the back seat, it was much squished, in the end Katie had ended up sitting on Charles lap.

The adults got out and looked at the building.

"Welcome to my facility" they all began to walk up to the entrance of the building.

"My mission has been to investigate paranormal powers and military defence"

"Or offence" Erik said.

"This guy Shaw, his working with the Russians, we might need your help to stop him."

"Marvellous, so we're going to be CIA's new mutant division?"

"Something like that yes"

The six adults stood in front of a replica of an interesting and sleek looking plane.

"It's, uh, supersonic" said a geeky looking young man as he walked up, he had dark hair, glasses and wore a lab coat.

"Most advanced plane to be ever built, you should see it in real life"

"Hank, met the new special recruits I was talking about, this is Hank McCoy one of our best" Hank looked embarrassed.

Charles walked up to Hank and shook his hand.

"How wonderful, another mutant already here, why didn't you say?" Charles asked looking back at the man.

"Say what?" Charles sighed and looked back at Hank.

"Because you don't know, I'm so, so incredible sorry" the man walked up to Hank.

"Hank?"

"You never asked so…"

"So your mutation is what? Super smart?" asked Raven walking up.

"I'll say, Hank graduated Harvard at age fifteen"

"I wish that was all it was"

"It's alright Hank, your among friends, you can show off" Katie said kindly, smiling at him warmly.

Hank removed his shoes and then his socks; he had extra toes and a kind of thumb on his feet. They were a bit like fingers.

"Hah, splendid" chuckled Charles. Hank pushed past the group, he flipped and held himself to onto the model aeroplane upside down.

The group laughed and Erik looked a bit shocked. Charles went and stood beside Katie.

Charles and Katie lay in their bed, both awake; they just looked out the window.

"We're doing the right thing right?" Asked Katie, Charles nodded.

"Yes, they need our help and its right to help them" Katie nodded and laid her head on Charles's chest.

"Earlier when you thought I was living you, do you not trust me that much?" Charles was taken aback.

"Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life, I'm sorry I doubted you for a second" Katie nodded

"Hey, can we try and not tell the rest about us, well Raven knows, it's just Erik and the others way judge us differently" Charles nodded, Katie lifted his head and Charles kissed her softly.

"Just don't forget I love you…" Katie said in her mind

"I won't and don't forget I would take a bullet for you" he replied


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi! Sorry guest reviewer and reader, I forgot I had it that I had to check, but it's off now so feel free to review! Just got a new kitten, she black with all these orange parts and white socks, I want to name her something from X men I just don't know what, feel free to give names_

Charles and Katie sat in front of the man from earlier; they looked out at a large white dome.

"Hank turned that radar into a transmitter, it's designed to strength brain waves, so it could enhance your telepathic ability, to help find other mutants for are division"

"What if they don't want to be found by you?" They all looked to the door, where the voice came from, Erik stood there.

"Erik, you decided to stay" said Katie with a smile, Erik nodded at her slightly.

"If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind, Charles, Katie and I will find the mutant's, no suits"

"First of all, that's my machine out there, and second Charles has to agree, Charles is fine with the CIA being involved"

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik on this, we'll find them alone"

"What if I say no?"

"Then good look using your machine without me"

Charles, Katie, Erik and Raven walked up the stairs of the transmitter, they met Hank there, a platform was in the middle, and a helmet connected to wires stood over it, machinery behind it.

"I call it cerebro, as in Spanish for brain?" Charles nodded.

"Okay, this is connected to the transmitter on the roof and when Charles picks up a mutant, the machine will write down the coordinates of their location"

Katie ignored Hank and Raven's flirting for a moment

"Be careful" she said in her mind.

"Of course, it's perfectly safe, don't worry Katie" Charles voice echoed across her mind, calming her down a fair bit. He stood on the platform and lowered the helmet onto his head.

"What an adorable lab rat you make Charles" said Erik, facing Charles.

"Don't spoil this for me Erik"

"I've been a lab rat, I know one when I see one"

Hank stood up beside Charles and began flicking switches.

"Okay, now are you sure we can't shave your head"

"Don't touch my hair"

"Don't touch his hair!" Katie and Charles spoke over each other. Erik and Raven exchanged a look behind Katie's back.

"Are they together?" Erik asked Raven quietly, Raven nodded slightly.

Hank walked off the platform and began flicking switches on the machines.

Raven and Katie look at Charles worried as the machine was about to start.

Charles just smiled and closed his eyes.

The machine changed into a bright white, Charles let out a sound of pain as he grabbed the bars of the platform tightly.

He laughed.

"It's working!" Hank said excitedly.

Katie sat in the room if people, three boys, two girls not including Katie, Katie sat at the table at the back, she was taking care of them, request of her amazing boyfriend, who was off doing something a lot more interesting

"We should think of codenames. We're government agents now; we should have secret code names. I wanna be called Mystique." Said Raven suddenly

The redhead, Sean, laughed and said, "Darn, I wanted to be called Mystique."

Raven laughed and told him,

"Tough! I called it!" And then she changed her form. Blue scales crossed over her body and suddenly then were two Sean's in the room. "And I am way more mysterious than you." she turned back, but Katie kept changing her nail colours, bored to tears

"What you about you, Darwin?" The shape-shifter asked the African-American ex-cab driver. "Uh, well, Darwin's already a nickname and all. And it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all." As he said this, Darwin moved over to the fish tank and stuck his head in. His skin grew gills and he pulled himself out. Everyone clapped

"What about you?" Darwin asked Sean.

"I wanna be called Banshee." He told them eagerly.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank, the nerdy-looking guy, asked him curiously.

Sean told them to cover their ears. They did so. Katie knew why, the rest didn't

Sean started to concentrate and leaned down to a glass sitting on the table. He opened his mouth and a high-pitched; shriek rang through, breaking not only the glass but also the window. Everyone slowly lowered their hands and started to clap. Expect Katie because she had seen in already

The beautiful dark-haired girl, whose name was Angel, stood up from where she was sitting next to Raven. "My, uh, stage name is Angel." Sean let out a whistle as she took off her jacket and turned around. A life-like huge tattoo butterfly wings covered her back, and then turned real. "It kinda fits."

Everyone gasped. "That's not all." She looked out the window and suddenly spat out a loogie. It hit the statue and it burst into flames.

"What about you?" Angel asked Hank, who shied away from the sudden spotlight.

"How about Bigfoot?" Alex, the handsome blonde from earlier joked. Hank looked ashamed and Raven came to his rescue.

"Well you know what they about guys with big feet." Raven looked down at Alex's, "And, uh, yours are kinda small." Everyone but Alex laughed. Alex turned a bit red and scowled.

.

"What's your power?" Darwin asked

"I can't do it here." He said simply

Darwin pointed outside, "Could you do it out there?"

Alex sighed and went outside, everyone started to follow him but he warned them,

"Stay back." He got ready outside but everyone peeked around the corner of the window.

"Stay back!" He warned them again, and they did it, only to come out again. Alex sighed, frustrated, but he took a breath and released red rings of energy from his chest. They banged around outside, destroying the statue.

Silence followed his show of power. Until Katie broke it.

"Havok." She said.

Everyone stared at her.

"We should call you Havok." She told them simply. Alex climbed back into the room through the window and turned to Katie.

"So, what's your power?" Katie teleported to in between Hank and Raven, they all jumped.

"Teleportation is one of them" Nearly all their eyes widened.

"You mean you have more than one?" Gasped Raven, Katie nodded. She plucked Alex's coke from his hand with her mind and then placed it on the table.

"That's super cool!" Said Angel

"I have two other ones, Shape shifting like Raven and the other… I can't do"

"Why?"

"I cause a tremendous amount of a pain that can eventually kill someone" the room was silent.

"Shale, as in shifting sands, meaning it changes form and can't be stopped in one place" said Hank suddenly.

"Yeah. Shale, I love it, Thanks Hank"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: __Hi! This chapter is one of my favourites writing, so hope you guys like it as much as I liked it! It has this really funny and kinda awkward scene at the start (Well I thought it was funny and awkward!) Something interesting happens to Katie in this chapter, and those who have seen the first X men will find it kinda like treat or Easter egg!_

Katie sat at the table, Darwin, Alex, Angel, Raven and Hank sat in a group whispering, to be totally honest, Katie was kind of worried about Raven, she kept looking back at her in a mischievous way. After a while they all drew away and sat back in there spots.

It was silent for a moment before Angel broke it.

"So which boss are you dating?" Katie looked shocked for a moment, before teleporting to in front of the two couches.

"I'm not dating either"

"Yes you are! You came with them when recruiting me and you were very close to both of them, especially Erik!" Grinned Darwin

"I was not!" Alex smiled.

"Okay guys let's see if we can guess who she's dating" the others grinned, they spoke softly to each other before answering.

"Okay, we've decided, we think your dating… Erik!" Raven and Katie looked horrified for a moment.

"Are you cheating on my brother?!" She shrieked, Katie calmed her quickly

"Of course not!" The rest of the group grinned.

"So your dating Charles… what's he like?" Katie ignored Alex

"I'm going for a walk" Katie teleported to out of the room and into the court-yard, she walked into the hall trying to cover her hot tears, How could they think she would cheat on Charles or worse date Erik?

She didn't realize until it was too late, she walked straight into Erik, who caught her before she could fall, he looked at her slightly shocked, he passed her to Charles, who took her gently and looked at her worried

_Are you alright? _He asked

_Fine, they know_…

"Charles they aren't ready for Shaw"

"You'd be surprised Erik, their a bunch of exceptional people" They heard loud music, shouting and a lot of ruckus as they turned the corner, they walked into the courtyard, they looked in the shattered window to the younger group, Hank was swaying from the chandelier, Alex and Sean was hitting Darwin, who was yelling:

"Harder, harder!" Angel was up in the air, dancing to the music, her wings out.

And Raven was dancing.

"What is going on here?!" Yelled Katie, they all froze and looked at them. Hank flipped onto the ground, Raven stopped.

"Who destroyed the statue?" Demanded Moria, pointing over her shoulder to the half statue.

"Alex did it" blurted out Hank.

"No. no his name isn't Alex, we have to call him Havok, and we were thinking you should be Magneto" she pointed to Erik.

"And Katie's Shale" and then she pointed to Charles.

"And you're Professor X"

"Exceptional" Erik muttered. Erik and Moria walk away, disappointed.

"I expected more from you" said Charles, slightly upset.

He walked away, leaving an ashamed Raven in his wake. Katie was silent.

"Are you gonna give out to us too?" Angel asked.

Katie shook her head.

"I think Charles and Erik covered it, c'mon, let's get this place cleaned up"

Sean, Hank, Angel and Raven sat on the couches, while Darwin and Alex played on the game machine in the back.

Katie sat at the bar. She was worried; she hadn't heard anything since Charles, Erik and Moria had gone to Russian territory.

Sean was messing with an Oreo when they first heard it; it was a low thud and then more and more. Darwin looked up from the game.

"What was that? Something's not right" he moved from the game, they all stood and walked to the window.

Darwin pressed the curtain button and they pulled back. It was silent for a moment but then there was another thud, this time a body fell to the earth, the girls let out a scream, they all cowered in the corner and more and more bodies fell to the earth.

Katie stood in front of them, her small arms trying to hold them back.

"We have to help!"

"No, we can't!" Replied Katie

Another teleporter appeared and another man, they both stepped in through the windows, they heard a man from outside the door.

"The mutants are in there, just let us normal people go!" There was a quick slashing noise, the door opened and a man that they presumed was Sebastian Shaw entered; he wore a kind of helmet.

"Where is the Telepath?" He asked the red skinned man

"Not here"

"Good then I don't have to wear this" he removed the helmet and smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Shaw, and how about you step aside pretty thing?" He asked Katie, who shook her head fiercely.

"Azael" the red skinned man nodded slightly.

Azael grabbed Katie and teleported with her, when they appeared again they were fifty feet in the air, Azael disappeared and Katie began plummeting to the ground, she closed her eyes and teleported to back into the room, Riptide, Shaw and Azael looked shocked for a moment, and then Shaw laughed.

"Look at that Azael, another mutant like you" Katie took her place in front of the group of young Mutant's again.

"Come with me, if you come, you will be treated like Kings. Queens" he said as held his hand out to Angel, who walked forward and took it.

The four mutants (Riptide, Angel, Shaw and Azael) walked out of the room and into the courtyard, holding hands ready for Azael to teleport them.

Darwin and Alex had a little scuffle, before Darwin walked out of the room and up to Shaw.

"Now what's your name and Mutant?"

"Darwin and I adapt to survive"

"I like that" Darwin took his place beside Angel.

"Now Alex" he grabbed Angel and covered her with his stone back

Alex released a ring of red energy, which somehow Shaw caught and made disappear, the smile left Alex's face; Riptide pulled Darwin and Angel apart.

"Adapt to this" Shaw tried to place the small ball of energy into Darwin's mouth, though on invisible force stopped him, he turned his head back to the room to find Katie standing, she was holding Shaw's hand away from Darwin's mouth, the other mutant's looked at her shocked, she grinded her teeth under the strain, a single trickle of blood escaped her nose and stained her lips, Raven looked at her fearfully, if Katie died, Charles wouldn't be able to keep living.

"Katie let go!" Demanded Raven, Katie ignored her and kept the telekinesis up, Hank's eyes widened, the top of Katie's hair was going shock white, just the front parts, though it was spreading.

Katie couldn't hold on anymore, she was too weak, her eyes dropped and she felt her body hit the ground…. All went black, though she knew when she woke… Darwin wouldn't be there….


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: WOW! Chapter eight already, where does the time go? Anyway another chapter, another day. This was a cool chapter to write, please review! Link in my profile if you want to get a better idea of what Katie looks like! _

Katie woke, her eyesight was blurry and there was a pounding in the base of her skull

, she had a deep gash on the right side of her head.

She was lying on a stone bench, she closed her eyes to save herself from the migraine, she heard a car pull up, three doors opened and closed, and she heard footsteps.

"Katie? Oh my God, what happened?" She heard Charles's panicked voice

"You know what happened Charles: Shaw" said Erik in his ever calm voice

"Charles?" She groaned and she her head lifted and laid into somebodies lap.

"My head hurts" she whimpered

"I know, I know, it's going to be alright, have a sleep…" She felt herself drifted off again.

Charles gently lifted a now sleeping Katie off his lap and rested her head back down on the bench. He checked the gash on the side of her head, grimacing slightly. He stood and faced the other young mutant's.

"We've made arrangements to get you take home straight away"

"We're not going home" said Sea, Charles turned to look at him

"Sorry?" he asked, getting that teacher sound to his voice.

"And he's not going back to prison" Sean said again as he gestured to Alex, who looked at him slightly confused

"He killed Darwin and nearly killed Katie" said Sean, hatred clear in his voice

"All the more reason for you to leave, this is over"

"Darwin is dead Charles, we can't even bury him" Raven stated looking at her adopted brother

"We can avenge him" said Erik, finally speaking up

The entire young mutant's looked up at one of the three of their mentors; Charles pulled Erik to the side

"A word Erik" They moved away from the group, back's turned to them

"They're just children"

"No, they were kids, Shaw has his army, we need ours" Charles sighed and turned back to the group.

"We'll have to train, all of us, yes?" Raven, Sean and Alex nodded

"Even if the department re-opens, it's not safe, we've got nowhere to go" said Hank, Charles thought for a moment

"Yes we do"

Erik walked over to Katie and picked her up, Charles shot him a glare and he shrugged his shoulders slightly

"What? You weren't going to do it" Charles kept shooting daggers at Erik till he lay Katie back down on the bench, Charles cleared his mind and began to control Katie, Katie disappeared in a cloud of gold dust and then re-appeared in the back of the car. She awoke; she looked around confused for a moment and then called out the window.

"I thought I told you **not** to do that!"

Charles, Erik, Moria, Katie and the rest of the group stood in front of a huge mansion, it looked like something that was meant to be in England, large sprawling green grounds were in front of the large manor

Katie yawned as she laid her head on Charles shoulder, who placed an arm over her shoulders.

"This is yours?" asked Alex with a raised brow

"No, this is ours" Charles replied, Katie and Charles exchanged a smile. Both Sean and Alex blanched slightly at the sign of a romantic gesture.

Katie turned back to them, a mischievous smile playing on her lips

"Hey, when you pair finally grow up, you'll both be begging for that kinda stuff"

Both boys scoffed, Katie chuckled as she turned back to the house

"Alright, who wants the tour?"

Later that night Katie was sitting on her bed reading, she was wearing her white flannel pajmas with the fat robins on them, her hair was messy, she was reading her favourite book: Jane Eyre, she was at her favourite part when:

"_Katie, can you come outside please?"_ Charles voice echoed across her mind, she smiled, cast the book aside and was about to walk out the door when:

"_Don't forget to bring a jacket"_

Katie walked down the dark sloping lawn, that led to the lake; standing at the bottom near the lake was Charles, his back to her, looking at the sky.

She reached him, he didn't look at her, just kept staring at the sky, Katie looked up and gasped, in the inky black sky there were millions of shining blue stars, silver ones were dotted around as well. It was breath taking

"It's amazing isn't it?" Charles said, finally looking at Katie, he smiled and lay down on the grass, Katie laying down beside him; Charles intertwined their hands as they both gazed up at the nights sky.

"We have been dating for what? Nearly a year?" Katie nodded, they locked eyes

"Marry me" Charles said quietly, Katie looked at him shocked

"Marry you?" Charles nodded

"Why would-" Charles interrupted her

"No, no, don't do that, I'll give you one reason out of the thousands of reason I could say…. Because I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you from her to forever, I've been waiting all my life for you Ms Fulmar" Katie was silent for a moment before launching herself at Charles, kissing him.

He chuckled when she drew away and settled down, his arm over her shoulders

"I take that's a yes?" he laughed, Katie nodded her head , Charles pulled out a ring from his coat's breast pocket, Katie lifted her left hand and Charles slid the ring on her ring finger, she drew her hand away and examined the ring

"It was my mother's" it was beautiful, it was silver band; the metal was intertwined with smaller white diamonds which led to a medium sized yellow diamond.

"It's beautiful, I love it"

"Well I'm happy you do, don't forget Katie… no matter what happens… I love you" Katie looked at her fiancé

"I love you too and I'd rather die than lose you"

Raven stood looking out of her window, she glared out at Katie and Charles, and she knew what he was doing and she could not let it happen

"Leave them be, their happy" Raven jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice, Erik stood at Raven's open door

"I don't know what you mean" said Raven as she quickly sat down on her bed and flipped open her book

"Don't try and lie to me, don't interfere with Charles and Katie, it won't end well… for any of us" with that he walked away into his room.

**A/N: Check my profile to see the link for the photo to see Katie's engagement ring**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So as we know, when the character of Raven doesn't like something, she doesn't like it, so obviously there is going to be some little oops on her act, those "oops!" May end in the dismissal of Charles and Katie's wedding, really want to know? Keep reading! P.S I changed the cover because I changed what Katie looks like, so if you want to know what she looks like, look at the picture, can I please have some reviews? I am starving!**_

The day didn't exactly start great for Raven, or Katie

_That morning…_

Charles walked into Raven's room; she was sitting on the bed tying her shoe laces

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Raven looked up, she nodded, Charles walked over and sat down next to her, he paused before speaking again

"Raven… Raven, your mentor is…" Raven looked up worried

"Your mentor is going to be Katie"

"Why?!" Raven shrieked

"Raven, because she is the only one who has your ability!" Raven saw his logic, she just didn't like it

Katie stood freezing on the misty lawn, she pulled the green jumper closer as she waited for Raven, she looked over towards the kitchen door, as she squinted through the mist

Walking over was Charles, pulling a pissed off Raven behind him, the two reached her, Charles finally letting go of Raven

"Okay have fun you two" He kissed Katie on the lips briefly and passed her a stack of green plates, he walked away back into the house

"Well let's get started"

A few minutes Raven stood in her normal human form, the plates were on the ground at Katie's feet, there were a few feet apart.

"Now Raven, this is to see if you can stay in your other form and not change into your blue form when in battle, the warrior's" Katie looked down at the green plates "Mrs Xavier's fine china" Raven nodded and tried to keep concentration on her form and the plates, Katie cleared her mind and with her mutation picked up the first two plates and flung them at Raven, both heading for her head

Raven's eyes widened as she ducked, losing her human and form and changing into her blue form, the plates flew over her head and broke on the trunk of a large oak tree

"Concentrate Raven!" after a few moments of flinging plates and dodging them, Raven had mastered the art of keeping on her disguise as well as dodging the plates, by the time they were done, no plate remained

"Always hated those plates" the two burst into a round of giggles, Raven like that set of plates, another reason for Raven to dislike Katie

Katie and Hank stood on the gravel drive, Hank in plain grey tracksuit and sweat pants, Katie in a dark green tee and black tracksuit bottoms, Charles stood behind them

"Now Hank, if you're going to beat me this time, you're going to have to let the beast out" Hank removed his trainers and socks and flex's his toe fingers, Katie and him got ready to race

"Go!" the two took off, Katie fast, though Hank faster, over taking her quickly, Hank disappeared in a blur of grey, doing three laps before Katie had even done one

Katie smiled and teleported into Hank, causing them to fall, Hank stood, he held out his hand to help his mentor up, Katie, without thinking, took his hand with her left

Hank's eyes set on the engagement ring on her finger, she smiled sheepishly and Hank pulled her to her feet, smiling as well.

Charles and Hank stood fastening yellow and black striped wings onto Sean, the wings went from his wrists and to his waist

"So you're sure this is going to work?" Sean asked Hank nervously

"Anything is possible, I based the design-"

"Hank stop talking" the two lead Sean over to a nearby window, Sean sat on the ledge, legs dangling, looking down at the ground below

"Now you have to scream as hard as you can, for the sound waves to carry you, then you should fly, so you can be super-sonic and then in theory, you should fly"

"In theory" Sean said bitterly, looking at Hank unsure, he looked back at the ground

"Well that's reassuring"

"Good luck" said Charles as he and Hank drew away from the window

Erik, Katie, Raven and Alex hung out of the other window, looking at Sean expectedly

Sean fell from the window and let out a pitiful scream, not loud enough to carry him and fell into the shrubbery below, Katie disappeared in a cloud of gold, appeared again next to Sean, grabbing him, she teleported back into the room where the others were

"Well let's try that again" she sighed

"My step-Father took the possibility of nuclear war very seriously, thus having this bunker built" said Charles as he walked to the top of the underground shelter; he placed the mannequin he was carrying at the top

"Now you're sure this place is safe, I'm not gonna blow through the walls?" Alex asked nervous

"Alex, this place was designed to withhold nuclear bomb; I think it can stand you, good luck" Charles said as he left the room

"Do you want me to shut the door?"

"Yeah" with that Charles shut the door, Katie teleported to beside him in a cloud of gold dust, scaring him.

"Christ! What have I said about that?" he said crossly, though he really wasn't

"Hey, my mutation, I can sneak up on people if I want"

"Only if you want to give them a heart-" the red light above the door began blaring and shining red, the two smiled as they opened the door

"Oh my God" gasped Katie, lines of flames lined the whole shelter, Alex stood in the centre looking sheepish, and the two mentors sighed as they grabbed fire extinguishers and began taking out the flames

"We will teach you to control it"

Alex stood in the bunker again, a large gold disc was attached to his chest, Hank was tying the bonds behind Alex's back, and Charles stood beside them

"Sexy" Alex said sarcastically

"Well this is just the prototype, the real one will look much better, it will be a whole suit, and this panel focuses the energy"

Charles and Hank walked up to the one mannequin

"Now try and hit this mannequin and not me, there is a good sport" Hank and Alex looked at him shocked

"You're serious?!" Alex exclaimed

"I'm deadly serious, I have complete faith in you" Alex took a deep breath and fired

And the energy hit the mannequin, Charles and Hank ran to opposite sides of the bunker, they looked back at the mannequin and smiled, Alex laughed as he smiled and nodded at Charles, who smiled and nodded back.

Sean, Erik, Charles and Katie stood on the large satellite dish, Sean had his wings on

"Now Sean, go"

"No!"

"Oh for God sake" Erik pushed Sean and he went flying over the dish, screaming, he was super-sonic so he went flying around the dish

"What, you know you were thinking the same thing" Erik said to Charles with a smile

Katie stood washing the dishes from that night in a light cotton white dress that had short sleeves and stopped just at her knees; she removed her engagement ring and placed it on the window sill

"Go away Big-foot!" yelled Alex

"I'm not called Big-foot!" Hank shouted back, Katie looked up and sighed

"Would they ever knock it off" wiping her soapy hands on a dish cloth she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Charles was handling the situation

Raven walked into the kitchen, her eyes zeroed in on the ring on the window sill, she quickly walked over and grabbed it, shifting into Katie and slipping the ring on, she walked into the hall, as Katie walked back into the kitchen, not realizing the ring was gone

Raven walked through the hall and into Charles study, where he was sitting on the couch, he looked up when she entered

"Oh, Hello Katie, do-"

"Charles, I'm breaking up with you" she walked forward and yanking the ring off her finger, pressed it into Charles hand, he looked a mixture of hurt, shock and anger

"I'm sorry what?"

"I don't love you anymore, I love Erik" Charles looked furious, he stood and flinging the book aside he flew out the door he walked into the living room, past Alex and Hank, who looked up at Charles shocked, whose eyes were being to water, he walked into the kitchen where the actual Katie and Erik were, Hank and Alex behind him

Katie looked up confused when he entered, so did Erik, Charles grabbed Erik by the front and lifted him up against the wall

"You think you're so clever, stealing the love of my LIFE?!" Charles roared in Erik's face

"What are you taking about? Charles you're not thinking straight!" Erik yelled back, Katie grabbed Charles's arm, forcing him to look at her

"Charles what are you talking about, I'm not leaving you for Erik!"

"Yes you are… you just told me so…" They all turned to find a second Katie standing beside Alex

"Rav…. Raven" She looked down ashamed as she changed back into her blue form, Charles looked at her deeply hurt

"Why?" he asked her

"Because I don't want you and Katie to get married"

"Wha- What? Raven, that isn't your choice"

"Charles! Don't you see?! She's tearing the family apart!"

"No, just no Raven" Charles grabbed Katie's hand and walked out of the back door, slamming it after them

"I think you pushed him too far" said Hank quietly

"No shit Big-foot"

Charles and Katie got into the car, Katie put on her seat belt as Charles backed out of the drive

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to settle this once and for all" Charles sped down the black motorway, they stopped suddenly, Charles got out and Katie followed

They were standing in front of a small gothic church

"Why are we here?"

"To get married" Charles grabbed Katie's wrist and walked into the church, the Priest looked up, when he saw Charles he smiled

"Ah Charles, how can we help you?"

"Change of plans Father, instead of a few weeks, we're getting married today" The Priest smiled and took his place

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Charles Xavier and Katie Fulmar, Charles Francis Xavier, do you take Katherine Fulmar to be your lawfully wed wife, in sickness and in health, and to death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you, Katherine Laelia Fulmar take this man to be your lawfully wed husband?"

"I do" The priest smiled

"Exchange the rings" Charles took two simple gold wedding bands from his breast pocket, slipping the smaller of the two on Katie's finger, then Katie slipped the bigger of the two on his left ring finger

"I now have the great pleasure to pronounce you husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride" Charles and Katie smiled as they kissed each other gently

The two got into the car, the Priest and the woman who played the organ were the two witnesses

"Can I say something?" Katie asked

"Of course"

"I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home." Charles smiled at her

"I have for the first time found what I can truly love- I have found you. You are my sympathy- my better self- my good angel- I am bound to you by a strong attachment, I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; It leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wraps my existence about you- and kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one" Charles said back, Katie smiled

"Mr Rochester on his love for Jane, in Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre"

"I mean it though" Katie nodded and kissed her new husband


	10. Chapter 10

**STOP! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

**(Until you read this)**

**A/N: Hi! What happened to the lovely people who review? I miss you! Are you still out there? Anyway, for the people who are still here, CHAPTER 10! I think I had one to much cups of coffee, hehe, Anyway, on with the story. YOU SHALL PASS…(I'm losing my mind!)**

"Charles, if I told you what I did before I met you… would you leave?" Charles looked at Katie confused; the two were driving home in the dark

"No, of course not" Katie looked down at her hands for a moment, then looked back at Charles, her eyes filled with tears, it almost broke his heart, he rubbed her shoulder and had one hand still on the steering wheel

"What? It's okay, you can tell me" She sighed, nodding she wiped her eyes and began

"I have a brother… his name is- was- Daniel, now he was- he was sick, perverse, he enjoyed seeing pain and at one time…. I did too; Daniel wasn't a mutant, so he usually got me to do the inflicting as he did the watching… I killed people" Charles looked at her very worried, as she kept going in her tale her state of emotions were getting worse, tears slipped down her face, he pulled over

"Katie… you don't have to finish"

"No- No, I have to tell you, I wouldn't be able to go on if I didn't, he brought a girl in one day, at this point I was a monster, I wasn't myself, I didn't recognize people, this woman… was my best friend, we had been since we were little, I killed her… not before she felt the worst pain in the world, that's why I never use that part of my mutation, one day I just snapped back into humanity, I was sane again, I killed Daniel in cold blood and then ran away…. To America, the memento I have is this"

Katie turned so she was looking him in the eye; Charles was shocked at what he saw, one of Katie's irises was completely reddy black, bar the pupil.

"You know what? I don't care, that's the past, admitted that it slightly scares me to know that the woman I lie next to killed for fun, though what will keep me sane… knowing that it wasn't you, everybody has a dark side, you let it get the better of you, but know you control it and now you're the strongest and the most good person I know… and I love your light side and your dark" Katie smiled a small smile

"And I think I can get used to that" he said as he touched just below the red eye

"Charles… can you erase that memory?" Charles sighed heavily, looking at his wife, he nodded slightly

"Relax your mind" Katie closed her eyes, relaxing her mind and body

Charles focused and struggled through the darkness of Katie's mind, he found a memory, buried away, when he opened it he gasped, he saw what Katie was describing and it was awful, shaking his head he focused on destroying the memory, placing a block, the images fell into the darkness, lost forever….

Charles was snapped out of Katie's mind as she shot up in her seat, eyes flying open

"What happened? Did I fall asleep?" Charles thought for a moment before nodding

"Yes, you fell asleep… can you tell me what this name means to you, Daniel?" Katie thought, though the name Daniel didn't trigger anything

"No… is it meant to?" Charles shook his head

"No, no, just curious" Charles shifted the stick and they began driving down the black road again.

"Katie, you can keep your eye like that, I don't mind, maybe just in the public view keep it shifted" Katie nodded as they pulled up at the house just as Hank walked out of the mansion, he stopped, smiling he waved, Katie got out and walked to him, he frowned, squinting at the mentor, she reached him, still smiling

"Uh, Katie… what's wrong with your eye?"

"It's been like this for, I don't know how long… the thing is I don't remember how" she smiled brightly and walked around him and into the house

Charles walked up to Hank, looking deeply unhappy

"Charles… do you know what's with Katie's eye?"

"I fact I do… Katie a few years ago got herself in some deep water, a lot a people died and getting her eye like that was her punishment, I gave her a mind block, don't tell a soul, especially Raven" Hank nodded, he began walking up the steps leading to the open front door

"Congrats" Hank called over his shoulder, Charles turned and smiled

"Thank you" with that Charles walked into the house; the first thing he heard when he entered was the screaming. Raven's to be exact; she flew into the hall, her face bright red and her eyes crazy

"CHARLES? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Charles calmly walked up to his adopted sister, his hands slightly extended in front of him in a way that meant peace

"I married Katie, so now there is nothing you can do" he smiled quickly at her as he walked around her and into the kitchen, where Alex and hugging Katie and Erik looked happy and slightly miffed

"Congrats you two!" exclaimed Alex as he let go of Katie

"Thank you" Katie said with a smile, Charles walked up to her, placing an arm over her shoulders

"The eye is pretty cool as well" Erik nodded in agreement

"Don't shift you eye, if I had that, I wouldn't hide it" he said, Katie was a bit confused about that comment

Raven came into the kitchen moodily, threw herself onto a stool at the island

"Well you have a new name now" she sighed, they all turned to face her, looking confused

"What's my new name then?" Katie asked curious, Raven straightened up, looking her straight in the eye.

"Mrs X"


End file.
